100 Days of PruAus
by purplepantsandpradaglasses
Summary: I've decided to do the 100 themes challenge for PruAus! A new drabble should be posted daily so keep your eyes pealed! Drabbles range from fluff to smut to humor to angst.
1. Love

**AN: Hi everyone! So I've decided to do the 100 themes challenge for my otp, PruAus. I should be posting 1 drabble every day so keep your eyes pealed. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Drabble 1: Love**

Love.

The word was terrifying to Roderich. It was thrown around and manipulated and always demanded so much emotional stress.

Yes, love was terrifying, and usually only lasted until the other party acquired exactly what they were looking for in the first place.

There had been a time when he foolishly thought that love existed like it did in the novels he read at night when cuddled up in the privacy of his bedroom.

But every time the words were allowed to leave his mouth, it seemed that the other person left just as fast.

Now he assumed that love was better left to those too foolish and naïve to realize how quickly the emotion would fade.

For this reason, Roderich was grateful for his arrangement with Gilbert Beilschmidt.

He had started out as merely a minor inconvenience to Roderich's day, constantly pestering him and ruining any hope of practicing piano in peace.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint when their relationship shifted. He remembered ending up on the couch next to the uncouth Prussian with a beer in hand. He remembered both of them becoming tipsy and lips on his. He vaguely remembered anything other than that, but they both woke up naked and sprawled out on his bed the next morning.

Neither of them talked about it after that, until the week after when they both found themselves drunk and tangled in the sheets again.

It took a few times before it became a routine, and now, neither of them had to be drunk.

It was convenient, Roderich told himself. They were both lonely and could use the companionship, even for one night.

He told himself he didn't notice the way Gilbert's eyes shined when he laughed or the way his cheeks flushed when he was sated after their nighttime activities.

He didn't notice the way his heart shuttered when their lips touched, or the way his skin burned when the albino snuck up behind him at the piano bench.

And he told himself above all that he was not in love with Gilbert Beilschmidt.

But as he lay watching the rise and fall of his chest and the almost innocent quality to the now sleeping man beside him, he leaned over and brushed his lips to his temple and settled into bed himself, hoping the other man didn't notice.

Roderich was terrified of being in love, but he could not bring himself to stop.


	2. Introduction

**Drabble 2: Introduction**

The first time they met had been when Roderich was 12 and Gilbert was 13, and somehow that one year made Gilbert ten times cooler ,if only because he was a _teenager_ and Roderich was still a _kid_.

It was the first day of middle school and Roderich was utterly terrified of everyone around him, even more terrified that his best friend ,Vash, wasn't in any of his classes this year. Vash was always the one who made sure he didn't trip over something or get lost. Now, he held his schedule in his hands with no idea where he was supposed to go.

Before he had a chance to fully judge his surroundings, he found himself crashing into another boy who had been running down the hallway in a shock of white hair and pale skin, who was clearly not paying any attention at all.

They both landed with a thump in the middle of the hallway.

"Shit!" Hissed the boy, adjusting his glasses and shaking his long hair which was in desperate need of a trim, or perhaps two, Roderich thought. Their eyes met and Roderich felt suddenly terrified. His eyes were red. He wasn't even aware that was possible. "Why didn't you move out of the way?!" He hissed, hauling himself up.

Roderich blinked, wide eyed and scrambled up himself, dusting off his shirt. How dare he insinuate that he should have been the one watching! He had been the one running recklessly in the hallway! You weren't even supposed to run in the hallway! It was against the rules

"You shouldn't have been running," Roderich said simply, "It wasn't my fault that you weren't following the rules."

The boy laughed. He laughed. Roderich felt even angrier.

"No one follows that stupid rule," he said, "And anyway, rules don't apply to me. Haven't you heard?" He grinned in such a way that made Roderich sick to his stomach. Was this kid serious?

"And why don't the rules apply to you?" Roderich asked, raising an eyebrow. The other boy's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Because I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and I'm awesome. Duh."

Roderich scoffed.

"More like full of yourself," he whispered, because he was slightly afraid of pissing Gilbert off, even if he was annoying. He was bigger.

"What was that?" Gilbert asked, "I couldn't hear you over how awesome I am!"

Roderich shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm going to class before I'm late and I think you should do the same," he said, trying to push past the taller boy.

"Are you new here or something?" Gilbert asked, ignoring his request. "You dress really weird," he added, looking him up and down. Roderich looked down at himself. He was dressed normal! He had on a purple polo shirt and jeans. Normal "You must be a seventh grader."

"What business is that to you?" Roderich asked in a huff, crossing his arms.

Gilbert laughed again.

"God you talk weird for a kid."

Roderich humphed and looked away down the hallway. He was so late all because of Gilbert.

"You German too?" He asked, noticing his accent " 'Cause that's where me and my brother are from. Germany. But I think I'm more of a Prussian 'cause my grossvater was. And everyone knows Prussia was an awesome country."

"I'm Austrian," he corrected, ignoring the rest of Gilbert's sentence. Why was he even trying to talk to him? "Now I have to go to class."

He tried to push past again.

"What's your name weird Austrian seventh grade kid?" He asked, holding him back. When Roderich didn't respond he groaned. "C'mon I just want to know your name! You did bump into me!"

"You bumped into me," Roderich corrected, "And if you'll leave me alone my name is Roderich. Now I need to get to class."

He pushed out of Gilbert's grasp and jogged down the hallway, not really sure where his room was anyway. He had a feeling he would be seeing too much of Gilbert Beilschmidt around and suddenly he began to dread the rest of the year even more.

He didn't notice Gilbert grinning behind him as he walked to his own class.


	3. (Sun)Light

_In which Gilbert hates the sunlight and Roderich nurses his sunburn._

**AN: Okay so I cheated a little here. Instead of Light, I used Sunlight. But it has light in it so it works, right?! Anyway, this is kind of a headcanon of min. Since Gilbert is albino he must get burnt easily. And I think he probably HATES the summertime because of it. **

**Anyway, here you go. **

**3. (Sun)Light**

Gilbert cursed under his breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was a reason he didn't go out in the summertime, and that reason was displayed in front of him now. He looked like a lobster. A damn sexy lobster, but a lobster nonetheless, despite the gallon of sunscreen he had caked onto his body.

Antonio just had to insist that they go to the beach. And had to insist that Gilbert come along even though he knew damn well that Gilbert hated being out in the sun. His pale skin practically burned at the thought of it.

"I told you that you shouldn't have gone out for so long without reapplying sunscreen," he heard a voice behind him say. Gilbert rolled his eyes and crossed his arms self-consciously. "You look like someone tried cooking you alive."

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, Roddy, I'm dying.," he deadpanned, looking at Roderich through eyes that were outlined by the white and where his sunglasses once sat. "I re-applied it about ten fucking times," he grumbled, turning around to face his smug-faced boyfriend. "I'm pretty sure I'm immune to sunscreen. It can't handle my awesomeness."

"Well now your skin matches your eyes," he added, smirking. Gilbert was unamused. "Here," Roderich chuckled under his breath and held up a bottle of aloe to Gilbert. "After the incident last summer I figured it was only practical to keep a bottle on hand," he said, pouring some into his hand. "Now take off your shirt and let me help you."

Gilbert made a move to lift up his shirt and his face twisted in pain.

"Shit." He painfully lifted his arms to drag his shirt over his burnt skin and tried not to wince too much. He didn't want Roderich to think he was some kind of sissy.

Roderich laughed.

"Now half the battle's over," he said, reaching out to apply the lotion to Gilbert's bright red skin.

Gilbert yelped and made a movement to snap Roderich's hand away. "That hurts!"

"Shh. Calm down, it'll make it feel better."

"It'll make you feel better," Gilbert mocked childishly. Roderich rolled his eyes and gave him a look.

Gilbert huffed and stayed quiet as Roderich finished applying lotion to his back.

"Now turn around and quit pouting like a child," he commanded, slightly enjoying the power over his boyfriend, who was always insisting on not allowing Roderich to do anything for him when it came to grooming. Gilbert obeyed, resisting the urge to twist away.

It didn't take much longer for Roderich to apply the rest of the aloe and when he was done he leaned over and washed his hands.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" He asked, leaning up to kiss Gilbert soundly on the cheek.

"I guess so," Gilbert grumbled. "Now get over here and kiss me. I'm in pain here."

Roderich laughed and complied. Even when Gilbert looked ridiculous he couldn't help but find him oddly endearing.

Gilbert thought that maybe getting taken care of wasn't so bad all of the time.


	4. Dark

**Dark**

**AN: If anyone is reading, reviews would be greatly appreciated! I like to know what I'm doing wrong or right! And thank you so much for sticking with me for this long. :)**

Everyday Gilbert watches him as he comes into the coffee shop. His hair is almost perfect, gelled back, but there's always on hair that seems to want to rebel. He always wears a scarf over his pea coat, which never has a speck of lint on it. His cheeks are always flushed bright red from the cold and he has a small beauty mark under his lip that makes him look like some type of classy model. He has the strangest eyes, but Gilbert can never help but stare. They're almost violet (although Gilbert thinks that this is his mind playing tricks on him) and accentuated by an expensive-looking pair of glasses.

Every day it's the same. Grande dark roast coffee. Every day the man puts in an obscene amount of sugar from the dispenser. He never puts in cream. He always pays with a debit card. That was how Gilbert learned his name.

_Roderich Edelstein. _

After the first few times he examined the card before running it through the cash register.

One day he decided to call him by his first name when he tells him to 'have a nice day' and he notices his eyes widen momentarily before he mutters a thank you. Gilbert smirks when the next customer comes to the register, because now he's gotten under his skin. And now he just needs to push a little more and maybe then he'll start to have a conversation.

It's unusual for Gilbert to be so careful with customers. He's gotten in trouble on multiple occasions for getting in arguments or saying something too personal. He's a loud person. He can't help that. And no one wants to be checked out by a boring cashier.

Gilbert doesn't know why he's fascinated by Roderich. He wonders what he's doing when he texts frantically on his phone. He wonders what he does for a living. He dresses nicely. He probably has a good job. But he doesn't look much older than Gilbert himself.

Sometimes when he's bored, Gilbert thinks about what Roderich does when he leaves.

Francis and Antonio tease him about it when they go out. He doesn't even know why he mentioned it to them at all. It's not like it's anything special. But Roderich is always on his mind.

"You come in here a lot," Gilbert says one day. It's a stupid way to start a conversation, but his brain goes fuzzy when Roderich's here and he can't come up with anything better. "Do you work around here or are you just a really devoted customer or something?"

Roderich looks surprised again, and his unique violet eyes flash.

"I play for the orchestra," he says, tapping his fingers on the counter distractedly. "-piano." He's uncomfortable and Gilbert wonders why. "We practice down the block three times a week. It's convenient." He shrugs and his eyes travel everywhere but to meet Gilbert's.

He plays piano for the orchestra. Gilbert could see it. He had long fingers.

When he receives his coffee Gilbert speaks to him again. There's no one else in line, and he might as well now that he's got his nerve up.

"You're going to get diabetes," he says, smirking. "You put a gallon of sugar into that stuff."

He watches Roderich stiffen and then roll his eyes when he turns toward him again.

"I'm perfectly healthy I'll have you know," he says as he pushes his glasses up on his nose.

"You're thin, I'll give you that," Gilbert said. "But you'd probably get out of breath if you ran down the block."

Roderich makes an indignant noise and Gilbert can't help but full out grin. He's gotten under his skin.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I'm a perfect stranger to you," he says. Gilbert laughs.

"You come in here almost every day."

"And we've never spoken before."

Gilbert shrugs.

"We're talking now."

"Unfortunately," Roderich huffs.

Gilbert feels adrenaline pumping through his veins. Even though they're arguing, it's exhilarating.

"Aw don't be like that Roderich," he says. Roderich always flushes when he uses his name and Gilbert thinks it's adorable. "I think you're just playing hard to get."

That really gets him going. He flushes bright red and stammers for a while. Gilbert's too busy laughing to consider what he had just said.

And then Roderich's storming out of the coffee shop and Gilbert briefly worries that he won't ever come back.

When he comes back again it's after a week and Gilbert can't admit to himself that he missed seeing him.

Roderich doesn't look at him when he orders and Gilbert ends up having to do the talking.

"You took your 'hard to get' plan and took it up a notch," he teases. Roderich frowns and ignores him. "It must have been horrible staying away from the awesome me for so long. That's some commitment." he adds. Roderich is still scowling at him.

"Okay, okay. I get it. A lot of people find themselves at a loss for words in front of me," he says, "It's on me. Don't worry about it."

He doesn't need to look up from the register to hear Roderich take in a little gasp. That was what he was hoping for.

"You're not paying for me," he says, pushing his card across the table. "Just ring it up again."

"No can do, Roddy, already put it through." He hands him the receipt and his card and Roderich is glaring.

"What did you call me?" He snaps.

"You don't like it? What about Rod? Rodders?" He can't think of any other pet names so he shuts up, but it does what he wanted it to do. Roderich is blushing again.

"What about my name?" He hisses. "My name is Roderich, Gilbert."

Gilbert blinks and is about to ask how he knows his name when he remembers the name tag. Right. Duh.

"You don't like my pet names?" He says, making a puppy dog face. Roderich scoffs and hurries off to the other side of the counter to get his drink.

Gilbert hums to himself and takes his good ol' time pouring the coffee into the cup. Dark roast as usual. Roderich is tapping his fingers again.

"Here you go," he says sweetly, slipping the cup across the counter. "Have fun at your orchestra practice. Try not to think about me too much," he croons.

Roderich leaves immediately after he shovels the sugar into his cup and doesn't say a word.

Gilbert almost wishes he got to see the look on his face when he realizes what was written on the cup.

_'Roddy, Your ass looks hot in those pants. ;) Call me - 415-222-3946' _


	5. Seeking Solace

**AN: So I should have probably waited until August 17 for this, but it was next on the list and it was all that came to mind.**

**Roderich comforts Gilbert on the anniversary of Frederick the Great's death.**

August 17.

It was August 17.

Gilbert hadn't moved from his bed the entire day. He had known it was coming when he went to bed the night prior. He told Ludwig not to bother him when he came knocking on the door. He wanted to be alone. He didn't need pity. He needed one day to mourn. He needed this day every year to remember and to drown in his own grief.

Because even though he could forget it happened. He could forget that Old Fritz wasn't around anymore. He could pretend that he didn't think of the things he would tell him or the nights spent talking in the study together back when he had a nation. Or the summer days of his youth when his ruler had spent time teaching him how to play the flute. He could confide in Frederick. He was more of a father figure than Germania had ever been. Fritz was what made his rule truly awesome.

But those days were over. And now, Gilbert was alone again. He was insignificant. He had lost everything, including the human he had grown closest to.

He took a long swig of beer when he heard another knock on the door.

"Go away, West, I told you that I don't want to see you," he called, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and ran a hand under his eyes to clear the tears. He hated crying. Fritz hated crying too. He wouldn't want him to cry over his death. Even now so many years later.

When the door began to open, Gilbert looked up with tired eyes to tell his brother to go away again. It wasn't Ludwig, however. And instead, he was face to face with careful violet eyes he had seen wide and frightened in the heat of battle, eyes he had seen narrowed and concentrated on the pages of the piano. Austria, rather, Roderich.

"Go away," he hissed, turning over in bed and shutting his eyes tight, willing him to leave. He most certainly didn't want to see the man he had been enemies with for years on a day like today. Was he here just to mock him?

"I'm not leaving," he heard Roderich say. His voice was controlled, as though he was afraid of saying something wrong. Gilbert heard him clear his throat. "I know you don't want to see me today, but I…" He trailed off and Gilbert couldn't help but lower the covers from his face, ears perked in anticipation.

"I worried about you," Roderich finally admitted, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Gilbert scoffed. Why would his enemy worry about him?

"Well don't. I'm just hungover so you can go do whatever the hell it is you do when you're not fingering your piano and leave me the hell alone," Gilbert snapped. He wasn't sure why he did. But it came out.

Roderich didn't seem phased. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, looking down at Gilbert with carefully trained eyes.

"You and I both know you hate being alone," he said, "And it doesn't do you any good to drink yourself silly every time the date comes up. So I'm staying here whether you like it or not," he said stubbornly.

Gilbert sat up and let his mouth drop.

"Why?"

Roderich shrugged. "We may have never been on the best terms, but I still care about you," he muttered. "I always have."

Gilbert bit his lip. He didn't know how to respond. Because he was right. They had always cared about each other. They knew each other inside and out whether either would admit it. And it meant more than it probably should have to Gilbert to hear him say it. And suddenly he was so overcome with completely unawesome feelings that he had to pretend he didn't have any of them at all.

"Of course you do," he said, smiling even though there were still tears in his eyes from before. He let out a shaky laugh, trying to keep up his usual confident demeanor. "I'm awesome."

He caught Roderich's eyes, eyes that saw right through his mask, and tried to keep smiling but ended up pulling him into a tight embrace, his exterior shell breaking completely.

Roderich wrapped his arms around his shoulders, running a hand through his silver hair and not saying anything. And that was what Gilbert wanted. He didn't want words of encouragement or pity. He wanted human contact. He wanted someone to be there so that he wasn't so completely alone for once.

And so they stayed like that, Roderich with his arms around him and Gilbert with his face buried in his shoulderblade. Because today he didn't have to think about feelings, and Roderich wasn't going to ask him. He was here and Gilbert needed him, and that was that.


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

"Gilbert Beilschmidt I swear to God if you don't unlock these right now you are sleeping on the couch for the next _year_."

There were two handcuffs around his wrists connected to the headboard of the bed, and fighting against them was relatively useless. So he settled on glaring at his soon-to-be dead boyfriend and growled low in his throat in frustration.

Roderich hated submission. He couldn't stand it when Gilbert insisted on being dominant. Maybe it was all the wars they had fought as enemies, maybe it was the fact that he loved making the arrogant Gilbert Beilschmidt beg. But he loved being dominant above all else.

Gilbert fought this at all times. Positions were flipped nearly a dozen times before one of them could swallow their pride and allow themselves to be taken. It had become a sort of competition now. Who's on top?

He chuckled in response and Roderich swore if the handcuffs were off that he would strangle the man.

"No can do Roddy dearest," he hummed, leaning down to place a searing kiss against his lips, silencing all protests. "We can't have you trying to flip our positions this time can we?"

Roderich groaned in frustration. Right about now he would be grabbing Gilbert by the collar and kissing him hard, but his hands were useless. His body was useless right now.

"You are incorrigible."

"Hm? Oh. I'm sorry. I can't hear you. I'm sexy? Yes. Yes I am."

Gilbert smirked and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I should have probably taken this off first and then handcuffed you. Oh well. You can keep it on."

Roderich rolled his eyes.

"How kind of you."

"I thought so."

Roderich opened his mouth to retort, but a gasp escaped instead of words as he felt Gilbert's lips on the very sensitive skin at the edge of his jawline.

"Not fair," he grumbled.

"Your mouth says one thing but your body says another."

"Where did you find that line?" He shuddered, trying to keep his sanity as Gilbert's hands trailed lower, making it harder to _breath_ let alone think of comebacks. But he couldn't let Gilbert know that. He did have his _dignity_. "It's horribly cheasy."

Now his lips were biting his hipbone and Roderich cursed himself for arching into his touch.

"Mmm," Gilbert hummed, looking up at him with half-lidded crimson eyes, "Well if you really want me to stop I can."

"_Nein!" _The words were out of Roderich's mouth, in his native tongue to make it worse, before he really knew what he was saying, but the damage was already done. Gilbert was already wearing that shit eating grin that he _despised. _

And so he averted his eyes and decided it was hopeless. He might as well humor him. And maybe he enjoyed this a little more than he liked to let Gilbert think .


End file.
